


How come the world keeps spinning

by Glorious_Gladiator



Series: A Different Time And Space [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Magical Nobility, Soulmates, magical familiars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorious_Gladiator/pseuds/Glorious_Gladiator
Summary: All you need to know about the 'a different time and space' series.Explains everything from religions to magical creaturesIf a chapter contains spoilers there will be a warning in the notes
Series: A Different Time And Space [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595131
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	1. Dorphis, Hypis & Cerbris

**Author's Note:**

> This Chapter simply explains The 3 different birds from the Phoenix family, as far as I can tell, it contains no spoilers

**Dorphis***

_M.O.M. Classification: XXXX_

The Dorphis, more commonly known as the Fire Phoenix, is a magnificent, swan-sized, scarlet bird with a long golden tail, beak and talons.

This Phoenix is the most common of the Phoenix family and represents Light Magic. It nests on mountain peaks and is found in Egypt, India and China. The Fire Bird lives to an immense age as it can regenerate, bursting into flame when its body begins to fail and rising again from the ashes as a chick.

The Dorphis is a gentle creature that has never been known to kill and eats only herbs. It is also able to disappear and reappear in a flash of fire at will and can carry an immense load of weight. Dorphis song is magical: it is reputed to increase the courage of the pure of heart and to strike fear into the hearts of the impure. Phoenix tears have powerful healing properties.

 _*I have taken most of the words_ _directly from J. K. Rowling’s Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them._

**Hyphis**

_M.O.M. Classification: XXXX_

The Hyphis, more commonly known as a Sky Phoenix, belongs to the Phoenix Family. This Immortal bird is the rarest of the family and represents grey magic. Much like the Dorphis the Hyphis is a swan-sized bird, though the colouring is different. It has mostly sky-blue feathers and its accents are silver and white. Hypises are know to nest in the clouds, whom are able to carry its weight. They can be found all over the world.

Just like all birds from this family it is able to regenerate when it feels that their body begins to fail, though it does this in a less spectacular fashion than a Dorphis, namely through the winds who will carry the newborn chick to a cloud for it to grow.

Hypises have kneazel like insticts and are protectors, but unlike the basilisk, whom protects a place or a building, a hyphis protects a person and is known to kill an enemy of what they see as their charge. A hyphis feather will deflect anything but the unforgivables. Like the Dorphis, it can disappear and reappear at will and will do so trough a puff of mist and completely silent, the hyphis too is able to carry a lot of weight. It also has the ability to turn completely invisable to a point where even spells like humenun revelio wont work. Hyphis tears are the strongest known truth serum.

  


**Cerbris**

_M.O.M. Classification: XXXX_

The Cerbris, more commonly known as the Dark Phoenix or the Shadow Phoenix, also belongs to the Phoenix family. The Black bird is, again, swan-sized and has purple accents within the feathers, the tail, beak and talons revert to a darker grey. The Cerbris represents Dark Magic.

Cerbrises are most commonly found in the swamps of northern Europe as this is where they nest. Much like the rest of their family, a Cerbris is immortal as it is able to regenerate, collapsing into a pile of bones and rising from within one.

The Cerbris is known to be aggressive when provoked but otherwise will stay away from humanity as a whole. It is able to travel trough shadows and can carry up to 1 ton of weight. Cerbris tears are highly acidic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> If you don't like what I have done with the birds then deal with it :-)


	2. Spell Book and Potion Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wil constantly change,  
> here a list wil form of all spells and potions Harry creates in the story
> 
> !!!Can Contain Spoilers!!!

**_Spell Book:_ **

  * The shield Shattering charm:



_Incantation:_ Scutum Perdere

 _Wand movement:_ Diagonal downwards line

 _Effect:_ disrupts a magical barrier by hitting against it with a certain frequency and then shattering it, almost all magical barriers have the same structure so this works on most of them. You can proof your shield by changing the spell slightly, but this spell crosses almost all frequencies, so that would be neigh impossible. can be cast non-verbaly as well as wandlessly

  * Sturdy shield charm:



_Incantation:_ Clypeus Robustus

 _Wand movement:_ Circle

 _Effect:_ Creates a magical barrier that blocks al types of magics, except the unforgivable, and is immune to the Scutum Perdere. can be cast non-verbaly as well as wandlessly

  * Anti-Mind control jinx



_Incantation:_ imperare animo tuo

 _Wand movement:_ poke

 _Effect:_ break all mind control magics upon the mind of the spells target, even the imperious curse or mind altering potions. Can’t be cast non-verbally.

**_Potion Journal:_ **


	3. Political Powerhouses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the inner workings of the wizengamot

Imperial houses: (5 votes) 

The house of Emrys, Time’s house

The house of Vidan, Life’s house

The house of Peverell, Death’s house

The house of le fay, Magic’s house

Founders’ houses: (4 votes) 

The house of Slytherin

The house of Hufflepuff

The house of Gryffindor

The house of Ravenclaw

Ministry positions: (3 votes) 

Chief warlock

Minister for magic

Noble houses: (2 votes) 

The house of Black (Dark inclined)

The house of Parkinson (Dark inclined)

The house of Malfoy (Dark inclined)

The house of Nott (Dark inclined)

The house of Lestrange (Dark inclined)

The house of Bones (Light inclined)

The house of Longbottom (Light inclined)

The house of Potter (Light inclined)

The house of Boot (Light inclined)

The house of Abbot (Light inclined)

The house of Diggory (Neutral inclined)

The house of Greengrass (Neutral inclined)

The house of Davis (Neutral inclined)

The house of Flint (Neutral inclined)

The house of Lupin (Neutral inclined)

The remaining votes are filled in by commoners who have been voted in by the people, they have 1 vote. if a house is inactive, more commoners take its place. The Wizengamot always has 100 votes and at least 28 commoners.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You enjoyed, also if you have question or is something is unclear you can always ask
> 
> kudos and comments are always welcome


End file.
